Till Death Do Us Part
by Blackangel280
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a discussion on a warm, summer's night. InuKag. AU


In the middle of the Tokyo public park, Kagome sat on the thick, cold metal bar supporting the clinking chains of the children's swings. Her thick black hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was dressed in sweatpants and an oversized tee shirt.

The dark strands of hair that strayed along her neck contrasted against her milky white skin, a warm, gentle breeze blew through the trees and twisted her hair around her, like she was part of it. It fit. She melded wonderfully with the awe striking beauty of nature.

"Y'know," She said, her voice smooth and sweet, fitting with the rest of her appearance, "Despite my life, I've never found comfort in the thought of never being born."

Below her, on one of the leather bound swings, his large hands gripping the rusty chains, was her friend Inuyasha. His hair, so blond it was nearly white, grew out to his hips and his honey gold eyes lifted to look at the beauty of a best friend he'd come upon.

"That's strange," he said, eyes shifting from her to fix themselves on the melds of orange and pink that the sky was mixing into, "Especially for a girl that's gone though what you have."

She giggled, the sound like a thousand chiming bells, "That's just like you," She said, giggling softly again, "Always so sexist."

Inuyasha snorted and she looked down at him with deep, dark brown eyes, "What?" she asked, feigning hurt, "Are you laughing at my predicament now?"

"No, idiot," He said, swinging in small arcs, his feet never leaving their place, firmly planted on the ground, "I just _can't_ be sexist, what with you and Sango as friends."

For a moment, she simply stared at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, her smile keeping it's reserved spot on her light pink lips, but she looked away, back at the horizon, where the sun was turning to a blood orange color as it sank lower behind the jagged mountains.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Her voice trailed off, now more airy and distant then it had been.

Inuyasha's gaze became worried, his eyebrows pulling harshly towards each other, Kagome had never been one to trail off in the middle of a conversation. IN fact, she'd always been the one _dominating _the conversation. Honestly, the girl could talk for hours.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wanting to reach for her hand, but unwilling to sacrifice his pride, and cursing himself inwardly for it, too.

"Yeah, I'm...well, it's just-can I ask you a question?" She looked down at him, her deep eyes swimming with confusion, anxiety, and other turmoiling emotions.

"Shoot." He said, his eyes never leaving her face.

She looked towards the ground, eyes now extremely sad, and almost...apologetic? She spoke finally after a few seconds of silence,

"If I died, would we still be friends?"

The question caught him by surprise, "What do you mean, if you died? How would you die, I'm here to protect you, remember?" he exclaimed, hurt by the fact that she thought he wouldn't protect her if she was dying.

She nodded slowly, "I know, but if...if my uncle...you know...killed me, would we still be friends? Even if I was dead?" She looked at him, her eyes betraying no emotion now, something Inuyasha, in all the years of knowing her, had never seen.

"Of course idiot." He said, scowling deeply, "That's a stupid question to ask."

She laughed again, her eyes once again sparkling with joy like they always did, despite her abusive household.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I tell you a secret?"

He glanced up again and she had her finger pressed to her lips, a smile lighting up her face brilliantly. He nodded slightly.

"I love you."

His heart pounded suddenly and he put a hand over the clothed skin, looking down in surprise. She giggled, but he didn't look up, "Love...me?" He murmured, the words seeming foreign but...right.

"Mmhmm." She said, smiling warmly at him, "I love you a lot!"

"I love you, too." He replied, the words rolling naturally off his tongue.

She nodded before a bright, excited voice broke their moment.

"Inuyasha! C'mon, we're going to the pizza place!" The dark haired and slightly perverted teen jogged towards his friend, "Who're you talking to?"

Inuyasha glared at the boy before looking back at where Kagome was perched. But the area was empty, no raven haired beauty sat in the warm summer wind.

"I...no one." He stood up, frowning at himself. He knew she'd been there, talking to him. He remembered the feeling he got, the same as when she always curled up next to him.

Following Miroku, with the warm feeling of being beside his beloved still lingering on him, he left that place. His sanctuary. The place he could always to go visit her.

Kagome Higurashi.

May she rest in peace.

Two blocks to the east of where the boys were was the small, town cemetery. On the southern most corner, buried beneath bouquets of roses and other brilliantly colored flowers, was a polished stone, engraved with these words:

Kagome Higurashi

January 2nd, 1993 – May 30th, 2008

Beloved sister, daughter, and friend.

Last words:

I love you.

Inuyasha pulled out his vibrating phone, flipping it open and seeing the text message from Sango, **hey, u guys comin?**

The time above the blocky text.

11:11PM May 30th, 2009.


End file.
